


A Little Scarred

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Fokelore, Inspired by a native american tale, Kairi is Sora's sister, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Based off the Native American folktale I was told back in elementary school. I thought it would be neat to write a Soriku fic set in an unknown time when people still lived in huts and magic is a thing. It's short read. Almost like a Cinderella fic, but not really.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Little Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hidden One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580060) by Aaron Shepard. 



There once lived a magnificent hunter at the edge of a small village. He was so great at hunting that his feats spread quickly among the locals in the village. All the woman and even some men would wish to marry him. But there was one small issue. This hunter was called the hidden one, for he was unable to be seen. He said that anyone who could see him, he would take their hand in marriage. So many woman and occasionally men would flock to his hut in hopes that they can wed him.

Often when they did, they would be greeted by his beloved sister. She was often called the patient one. She would observe all those who came to wed her dear brother. But it was always the same. No one would see the hidden one and she would sigh to tell the person to leave.

While no one could be lucky to wed the beloved hunter, in the same village there were two bothers. They had lost their mother some time ago. The older one of the two, Ansem, treated his younger brother horridly in the wake of their mother’s death. Although never where their father could see.

When their father left to hunt, Ansem would relentlessly bully his younger brother. Pressing burning sticks into his skin. Or used his arms for a sharpness test on recently made arrow heads and knifes. He even singed the boy’s long light lilac hair so badly, that the male was forced to cut it short. The older brother would also make sure his younger brother could not make clothes for himself often. Leaving the poor male with worn down clothes. Ansem would always threaten his younger brother with worse infliction if he were to tell. So when their father would come home and ask what had happened, the younger brother would bow his head in sorrow. Their father saw his youngest as a clumsy fool, covered in scars not fit for a man.

The younger brother lost his real name due to all the scars covering his figure. He seemed so fragile to the other villagers that they would sneer and jab at him. They taunt him and call him Little Scarface. He began to stop showing his face around the village due to this. Forcing him to stay around his horrid older brother more often.

One day, Ansem loudly declared, “I am going to wed the hidden one!” Startling Little Scarface.

“I will see him and be his husband! You are to stay here and tend to our father’s wishes. If you aren’t to clumsy to do so.” The older brother quickly dressed himself in the finest clothes they owned and hurried to the edge of the village.

At the edge of the village, was a girl with long flowing scarlet hair.

“I have come to marry the hidden one,” He spoke.

“So it has been foretold. Come with me,” she hummed softly. The two prepared the food for the evening for the rest of the day.

Nearing sunset, the two went out into the field to harvest berries. The red-haired girl perked up and looked past Ansem. He noticed her looking up and looked were she gazed. He saw nothing of course.

“Ah, my dear brother! He is coming this way. Do you see him?” She inquired with a knowing tone.

“Yes! I do!” Ansem lied.

“Ah, what is his strap made out of?” Her prying tone confused Ansem.

“Why, he’s using a normal strap made of animal hide. What else would he ever use?”

“Aye,” said the girl. “Let us go inside.”

They both shuffled back into hut and she finished preparing the evening meal. Refusing any help Ansem offered.

“So when is our marriage?” The male inquired.

“Never,” the sister responded curtly.

“What do you mean? I saw him!” Ansem demanded.

“Then, per-tell, what does he look like?”

“He’s tall, ginger, strong, and incredibly handsome. He looks as if he has been hunting all his life of course. And he has ebony black eyes.”

This summoned a roar of laughter to come from the red-haired girl. She shook her head after she had calmed down and pointed to the door. Ansem was left confused on why she found it so funny.

“You are not fit to marry my bother. Leave. You have already brought a great dishonor to yourself.” The patient one sighed. She motioned to the door once more.

Ansem, with a grimace left the hut and went back into the small village. Once home, he was welcomed with by his father and Little Scarface. His father was hopeful that his older son had come home with great news. While Little Scarface seemed indifferent to the prospect of his brother wedding the hunter.

“What news do you bring my son,” their father spoke softly. Careful not to frighten his youngest son. Even if he saw the male as a disgrace on his family.

“I have brought a great dishonor to myself and this family. I do not wish to speak to you father,” the older brother hissed. He slinked off to his cot and slept for the night.

The next morning came swiftly. And with it, a new hope had been born. So the younger brother, covered in scars and with singed hair brought attention to himself. He went into his older brother’s trunk, before their father left for hunting, and slipped out a pair of worn-down slippers.

“And what are your doing with those?” Ansem hissed, as he moved to take the slippers from the younger’s grasp.

“It is only fair that I attempt to wed the hunter.” Little Scarface said matter-of-factly. Ansem grumbled but did not do anything due to their father’s presence. His father nodded in approval and handed him a knife.

With the worn-down slippers, a cloak to cover his face, and the knife, Little Scarface went to the edge of the village. On his way, he stopped at a tree and gingerly shaved off a long strip of bark. He fashioned the strip into a dress that wrapped around him. He pulled the cloak down, so it was harder to see his face as he finished his trek to the edge of the village.

As if it was clock work, people sneered and whispered as he passed by. It was almost enough to make him second guess himself, but anything was better then being subjected to Ansem for the rest of the day. So Little Scarface pressed on. Keeping true to his path.

At the edge of the village, there stood a girl with flowing red hair. She was shocked to see the male approaching her.

“I have come to wed the hunter,” he spoke softly.

“So it has been foretold,” she responded in a soft tone. She ushered the male into the hut.

The two went on to tend to making supper for that night. The Patient one, while surprised to see such a scared male to ask for her brother’s hand, enjoyed Little Scarface’s company. Soon the evening came and so did the sunset. And the two where outside picking berries pleasantly enjoying some idle chatter between them.

The red-haired girl slowly fell silent as she noticed something in the distance. She smiled happily and waved past the tree line. Earning a confused look from the male, who looked over to where she waved.

“Ah, my dear brother!” She sung. She stole a glace at the male. His face was unreadable until a soft smile graced his lips and his pale cheeks darkened with a blush. “Do you see him?”

“Yes,” Little Scarface started. “I do, and he’s beautiful.”

“Oh,” she mused, a smile gracing his lips. “What is his strap made out of?”

“The rainbow,” the male said in a breathless tone. The patient one smiled brighter and then abruptly turned away.

“Come with me,” she started as she held her basket of berries closer to her. The male wordlessly nodded as he continued to star at the red-haired girl’s brother. As she approached the hut, Little Scarface hurried after her. Apologizing profusely for not responding and sticking with her. The sister only laughed heartily and dismissed his apologies.

Once in the hut, the patient one placed her basket of berries on the table and turned to the male with a smile. She took his basket of berries and ushered Little Scarface into to the washroom.

“Let’s get you washed up,” the girl hummed. She gave him some water before shuffling out and finding a more suitable outfit for the male. Once she came back in, she held a bar of soap and clothing in her grasp.

“My I look at your arm?” She asked soft. Little Scarface timidly raised his scarred-up arm. The ginger girl placed the clothing on a small bench and rubs the soap onto his arm. As she rubbed, his skin slowly healed. The scars that once littered his pale skin effortlessly disappeared. She then handed the soap to him. “My name is Kairi, by the way.”

The male looked surprised as he took the soap and gently rubbed his scars away.

“Thank you, Kairi,” he spoke softly. She hummed and shuffled away from him.

“When you’re done, I shall comb your hair,” she giggled before quickly leaving him to clean himself up.

Little Scarface took about an hour washing himself up. And once he was done, he put on the outfit that was prepped for him. He ran his fingers over his face and smiled softly. All his scars had been washed away by the magic soap. It was almost weird to lose the most defining trait he had for so long now. He slipped on the slippers that were given to him and walked out.

Kairi was finishing up prepping the table and looked over to the male. She smiled and walked over to him. The ginger girl pulled him to the table and pushed him into the seat. She walked away and came back. She stood over the taller male and combed his hair softly. With every comb though it took longer, and longer to reach the end of his hair.

“What is your name,” she asked softly. It was the second time that evening she had asked. “And no lying. Your _real_ name now.”

“It’s,” the male paused as he struggles to recall his name. His sliver hair continued to glow longer and longer with each comb though. “I think it’s,” he paused again. “Riku?” His voice held so much confusion. He pondered it some more, before nodding.

“Yeah. My name is Riku,” he hummed. It was nice to say his name once more.

“Riku is it,” a voice chirped. Making the silver haired male turn his head in surprise. Kairi just chuckled.

“Hello big brother, how was the hunt?” The patient one hummed.

“Good, but I didn’t get much,” the male hummed. Riku turned to look at the male in awe. He lacked a shirt, as was usual for a hunter, and was merely wearing pants and slippers. If you did not count the bow that hung onto his back and the strap that held his quiver.

Riku got a better look at the male before him. He noticed that this hunter owned tanned caramel skin, soft milk chocolate brown hair, ocean filled orbs of blue and cute little freckles that dusted the bridge of the male’s nose. How had he, a once scared boy from head to toe with disgusting singed hair, managed to be blessed with the slight of this man before him? The silver haired male felt like he was not worthy of this man’s hand in marriage. How could he?

“Hmm, what are you staring at?” Kairi inquired softly.

“Your brother,” Riku said in a sheepish, quiet, and soft tone. “Excuse me sir, what is your name?”

The brunette male stood stunned for a moment. After a while he removed his bow from his back. And his strap. The silver haired male noticed the bow string was made of the milky way. It was enchanting to look at, and yet it did not match the male’s eyes or face. Which the silver haired male had gotten caught up staring in those eyes again. Not a hard action for the sea foam orbs’ owner.

“Sora,” the brunette drawled out slowly. “You can see me?”

“Yes,” Riku spoke in an almost hopeful tone.

The brunette, Sora, smiled wide and looked over to his sibling. She giggled and smiled back. Sora sat down at the table across from Riku and smiled a grand smile. Each tooth was a perfect white that could reflect sunlight.

“What color is my hair?”

“A beautiful brown, that of the barks on trees or of sweets. Although, I think it’s befitting for you to have freckles of a similar color.” The silver haired one smiled.

The brunette’s cheeks dusted red a small bit. He had never heard a compliment about his freckles in his life. Nor had someone compared it to his hair. Many have guessed that he had brown hair before. So he picked up his bow and strap.

“What is my strap and bowstring made of?”

“Easy,” said the male with a smile. “The strap is made of the rainbow. Quiet a beautiful strap it is. And the string is made of the milky way. It would only make sense. For, your name, it means Sky correct?” There was another pause.

“You are correct,” the brunette smiled. “You are so on point that I have only one more question for you to answer.”

“What is it?”

“Do me and my sister have the same eye color?” This question could have easily been a trick question. But the brunette was genuinely curious on what this male would say.

The sea foam orbs darted from one object to another. He did not know what to say. At first glance, both their eyes seemed the same mesmerizing ocean blue. But on closer inspection, Sora’s eyes differed from Kairi’s. Knowing his judgement was sound, he smiled once more and looked at the brunette.

“Your eyes and your sister’s look similar at first glance. But a trained eye could tell you that your eyes, Sora, are the color of the ocean and as deep as the night sky. While Kairi’s eyes are a soft purple like the flowers that bud in late spring.” This caused the brunette to look more surprised. It was not an answer he was expecting.

Kairi hopped between then and smiled. With the questions over with the three enjoyed their meal. The next day came swiftly. And with it, so did the marriage. Riku’s father and brother both attended, while they could not see his husband. His father did not even recognize Riku at first. The whole village sent apologizes for not realizing Riku’s kind heart was far more beautiful than his appearance. But all Riku cared was that he was to now have the luxury to get to know his new husband and spend the rest of his days with the brunette hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. I'm worried I kinda fell out of flow while writing it. I tried to keep the atmosphere up. It's hard with these short and very straight stories like these. I hope I didn't offend anyone either. I just really liked this story as a child and thought I should retell it in a more friendly way for myself.


End file.
